Choices
by Camille22
Summary: Regina has to make a choice; her only friend or her stepdaughter.


**Warning****: Spoilers of Once Upon A Time 3x03;**_** Quite a Common Fairy.**_

**Hi to everyone! Here I come with a Regina/Snow's shot. This has been eating my mind all day; wondering how Regina and Tinkerbell ended up moving away from one another? I am very anxious to see their friendship, though my heart will break to see that Regina will end up alone again. But here's my version, and young Snow's part of it.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina sighed walking to her stepdaughter's room. This night the King wasn't in the palace, so Snow was at her charge, she had to take care of her. Snow should be asleep by this time, and Regina was about to fall asleep, but she remembered the King's words.

_"Usually, Snow has nightmares. I would appreciate if you can go to check on her this evening that I will not be here."_

Regina didn't think it would be a big job. She had to go, check that Snow was asleep, and then she would return to her chambers. This was her first week as the new member of this family, and the first night that the king wasn't here. Regina was grateful for that, and if she had to check on Snow every day that King wasn't there, if it meant he wouldn't be near her, she would do it. Always.

But when she opened the door of her stepdaughter's room, she gasped.

"Tink? What are you doing here?"

Tinkerbell. A fairy. She met her five days ago, and they had become very close, and Regina could tell she was her friend. She never had friends, and Tinkerbell was the closest she had to that. But she opened her eyes in panic to see her friend next to Snow's bed, though the young princess was asleep.

"Regina..." Tinkerbell began, stepping back from Snow's bed.

Regina walked into the room and closed the door behind her, her eyes noting that Snow did not move at all. "What are you doing here?"

Tinkerbell sighed and walked away from Snow, taking a few steps to the Queen. "I have to do this. I told you I had come to this land for a reason, and now I have to fulfill it."

Regina frowned. "But you never told me what that reason was –" She looked at the sleeping Snow few seconds before returning her gaze to the blonde in front of her. "What has that to do with Snow?"

The fairy sighed and looked at the ground a few seconds, until her gaze met hers again. Regina could see her eyes full of guilt. "I work for Peter Pan. I came here for a child."

Regina frowned confused at first, but then her eyes widened at the realization. Her eyes moved to the princess asleep on the only bed in the room; Snow was a child, she was just eleven years old. And she had heard about Neverland, it was a horrible land; the children stayed there forever, without parents, suffering for that. But when Regina looked to Tinkerbell again, she tried to keep the tears in her eyes.

She thought she was her friend. Her only friend.

"You lied to me. You –"

"I didn't." Tinkerbell quickly fought back, shaking her head. "I just received his instructions. He wants a girl, a pure-hearted girl, full of hope. I've been watching Snow White, she's everything he wants."

"She's a princess, you can't..."

The fairy frowned. "Why do you care so much? I know you, Regina. I know this may bother you a bit, but that's not what you want? I can take her from here and away from you. You said she told to your mother that..."

Regina raised her hand, squeezing her teeth in anger. "I know what I told you. But I don't want to hurt anyone; I don't want to hurt her."

"So why are you learning magic from Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina's eyes widened at her words, she had never told her that. "I know it."

"That's not of your concern." She took a step closer to the fairy. "I'm sorry, Tink. But you're not taking her."

Tinkerbell sighed and shook her head, sadly. "I'm sorry, Regina. But I have to."

She walked away from her and walked to Snow's bed, but as her hands reached out to touch the girl, electricity ran through her body, and she walked away from her quickly. The blonde fairy looked up to Regina, seeing her hand up to her. She had done magic on her.

"Regina..."

"You cannot take the girl. Now get out of here."

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at her and stepped closer to Regina. "You know that if it comes to magic, I 'm going to win."

Regina knew she was right. She just had a couple of lessons with Rumpelstiltskin; she was lucky that she was able to send electricity to Tink's body. "I know. But if you take her, then I'll find another way to beat you."

"I will win anyway, because I have magic." Tinkerbell sighed sadly. "Please, Regina. She's nothing to you –"

"She's my stepdaughter."

"Yet you hate her, I know that deep down you do."

Regina kept her mouth shut at that, but then a small smile curved her lips. "She will not want to leave with you."

"Sadly, she's a very innocent girl. I'll tell her that she will be able to see her mother in that land."

Regina frowned. "She won't believe you."

Tink nodded. "She will."

"Then I will go for her."

Tinkerbell looked at her surprised, and then confused. "Why?"

Regina looked confused at first, but then her eyes hardened and she kept her firm gaze. "Because I'm her stepmother now. She's the only one here that gives me… hope. She and my father."

"You also hate her. And this is not going to end well for you. Let me do this."

Regina closed her hands into fists. "You take her and I will go for her."

Tink stared at her brown eyes, a little scared. "He will kill you."

Regina knew that Peter Pan was dangerous, but legends say that he was just a boy. She would be able to beat a boy. "We'll see about that."

Tinkerbell sighed and walked away from her, but not returned to Snow's bed. She went to the balcony of the room, but then she turned around, her eyes in Regina. "I have to give him a girl."

Regina held back the tears in her eyes, her fists clenched, and her gaze kept strong. "Find someone else. And never come back."

She watched as Tinkerbell, her only friend, looked at her for a few seconds, sadly, and then she turned around and Regina knew what she was going to do. She jumped and started flying away from her. When Regina didn't see her more, she let out a breath that she knew she was holding as a few small tears escaped from her eyes.

"No!" Snow shouted sitting up in bed. Regina turned frightened, watching the tears in the girl's eyes. "Regina?"

Regina quickly wiped her tears, faked a smile and she walked to the girl. "I was just checking on you. You had another nightmare?" She sat in front of her. "Your father told me about that."

Snow nodded and quickly came to her, locking her hip by her arms and burying her face in her stomach. "It's always the same. Someone wanting to take me from here."

Regina stroked Snow's hair, but her gaze moved to the balcony; the glass doors open, but nobody there. She sighed and rested her chin on Snow's head, feeling the princess's arms clinging to her. "No one's taking you away, dear. I assure you."

That night, Regina stayed with Snow until she fell asleep, but she couldn't help falling asleep there too. The next morning, she had to return to the village, but she couldn't find Johanna on any side. So she had to take Snow with her, not wanting to leave the girl in charge of the guards. When she arrived at the village, everyone was focused on their jobs, though all made their obeisance to their Queen and Princess. But Regina kept an eye on everyone, trying to see if she could find her friend somewhere. But after an hour passed, and she and Snow had gone through all the shops, the girl started to get bored, though her words didn't come to Regina.

Snow frowned and shook Regina's arm. "Regina!"

Regina blinked and lowered her gaze to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time to come home. I have lessons."

Regina sighed and her eyes returned to the place, trying to see if she saw a girl in green suit and blond hair. But there was no one like that. Her friend was really gone. "Yes, we may go."

She started walking to the carriage, as Snow was quick to catch her and take her hand. Maybe if she would have let Tinkerbell took Snow, then she would have kept her friend. But Regina knew she couldn't let her do that; Snow managed to get a spot in her heart, despite everything that happened. Tinkerbell was right, she could feel disgust to this girl sometimes, maybe she really hated her deep down, but she didn't want to think about that. Now she had to continue with her lessons with Rumpelstiltskin, learning magic to find some way to bring Daniel back. Meanwhile, she wasn't going to give importance to the anger that she had for Snow, she was going to concentrate on being just good with the girl. Snow admired her, loved her, and she knew what was like not feeling a mother's love. She wasn't going to be like her mother.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
